Improvement
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Four months after the walls fall, R and Julie prepare for their wedding day... and wedding night. Mature one-shot SEQUEL to Consequences!


Improvement

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Warm Bodies or anything related.

**WARNING!** Adult content! Sex, sexual and sensual content plus sexiness! If you're under 16... well, I can't stop you I guess, but you've been warned!

**Note! **This takes place after "Consequences"! Read that first or you won't get the references! I make tons of them!

* * *

It had been almost half a year since Julie met R. Four months since the walls fell, since they officially decided to get married, after overcoming all the obstacles that had gotten between them, zombies, Boneys, the Purists... they were all gone now. The wall was gone. The world was on the steady climb to restoration. R, Julie, Nora, and M made it their mission to go out and try to reach more 'sick people', refusing to call them zombies anymore. It was a hard life most of the time, crawling with peril at almost every turn, but they managed to escape death more than once, and even managed to save and restore lives.

They had returned from several weeks of travel. R and Julie had gone straight home after saying their hello's to friends and family. They declined winding down with Nora and M at the Orchard, preferring to head to bed right away. Tomorrow would be a big day, after all. It would be a day they had been waiting for, for four months. The day of their wedding. The trip had exhausted them enough so that as soon as they slipped into bed, they were out like a light. When morning arrived, they awoke two hours after they meant to, but the wedding was still five hours away and they weren't exactly needed at the moment.

Julie watched R stretch over his small cot from her position almost on top of him. She rested her arm on his chest and her chin on her arm, smiling over to him. "We're getting married today," Julie mentioned to her husband-to-be, her tone still sleepy.

"We are," R grinned back, pulling her closer, his arms wrapping around her body in a loving cocoon. They lay there in peaceful silence for a while, simply absorbing the idea, basking in each others presence. R mulled over something he had been thinking about for the past couple months. After a moment of silent thought, he decided to speak up. "I was thinking," R began, playing with a strand of Julie's golden locks.

"Uh oh..." Julie smirked, opening her eyes to look up at him.

R smiled back and shook his head. "What if... what if I gave myself a full name? Just for official purposes..."

"Is it really necessary? I thought you just wanted to be called R?"

"Well, yeah... it's the name you gave me," he smiled softly at her. "But it wouldn't really look very good on papers..."

"What papers?" Julie laughed. "Those days of documenting everything-"

"-Will one day come back," R interrupted, his gaze serious this time. "There will come a time when the world really starts to get back on its feet, right? When that day comes and they start documenting everything... taking census, things like that... I need to have a proper name," he told her.

"..You're right," Julie nodded. "I guess I hadn't thought of that. I've spent so many years around people who had lost faith, who thought this was it! Humanity was fated to wind down and disappear... but I guess that's not the case, is it?" She grinned. "So... you've finally thought of a name? After half a year?"

"Yeah... it..." R frowned. "I remember a bit... I- it's not clear or anything, but the name Ryan stands out to me. I don't know who's name that was. Mine, my father's, some family member, some friend, I don't know... but I just feel like it would be a good name," he shrugged.

"I like it," Julie smiled. "And the last name...?"

"Well..." R blushed. "I thought of... Martinez, at first..."

"Aww, R, that's so sweet," Julie smiled affectionately.

"I can't go with her name though," he shook his head. "It doesn't seem right for some reason. But then I thought of... Bailey. It's another name that stood out to me," he shrugged.

"Maybe these really are names from your past?" Julie suggested.

"Maybe," he shrugged again. It was a possibility, he had been remembering a little bit more each week, it was a slow process but he wasn't in a hurry to remember his past. He loved his life right now, loved the future he was making, he didn't need anything more.

"Who knows, these names might help you remember one day," she smiled.

R smiled and shrugged yet again, laughing a little when she smacked his shoulder to get him to stop shrugging. "I'm... are you sure you don't mind that I have no ring to give you?"

"R," Julie began affectionately. "A ring is just a bit of metal. It can be crafted later if you _really _want to give me something, but I don't need anything like that to be happy," she smiled. R smiled back and they kissed gently. After a few minutes, Julie found herself relaxed against him again. "Hmm," she sighed. "We should probably get up," she muttered. She didn't really want to, her spot was nice and warm and the sound of his heartbeat was making her drowsy... but this wasn't exactly a day to lay around in bed! So Julie went to get up, but as usual, R's arm held her to him. "You're going to have to let go sooner or later..." she smirked.

"The wedding isn't until later... we have plenty of time to spend together," R reasoned, moving to get more... _comfortable_.

"Nope," Julie shook her head, her hand on his chest to stop him from moving over her. R always stopped when she didn't want something... though she never _not_ wanted him so that didn't really happen. Still, if she wanted him to stop for some reason, he always did... until, that is, he could coax her into letting him have his way...

"Why not?" R blinked in confusion.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder, right? Well if that's true, then waiting until tonight will make this all the better..." she winked at him. She was playing with fire and she knew it, but she wanted to test this out and besides, it was her wedding day... she wanted it to be a little special.

"...Julie..." R whined softly, leaning down to nuzzle her neck. His arm that had been across her on his way to move over her pulled her closer so that she was half-way under him. His mouth found the sensitive spot on her neck and he took advantage of her weakness for it. "Why do something later when you can do it now?" he murmured against her. Oh Julie knew he was trying to seduce her, and he had gotten damn good at it too.

"R..." Julie sighed, trying to push him away... really, she was trying... but failing. "You're not... going to win this... time..." she groaned. His hands were already sliding down her leg, pushing it up against him as he pressed closer, making her feel him. He rocked forward and they both let out a small gasp, tingling pleasure spiking between them. This wasn't good, Julie had to take control of the situation quick before she...

One of his hands trailed over to her exposed flesh, caressing a rosy bud with the pad of his thumb teasingly. Julie's free hand tightened around the sheets tangled between them, her heart speeding up. "I'm not?" R managed a smirk.

"N-No, you're n-not..." Julie gasped. Julie thought he had given up when he pulled away and felt both relieved and horrible disappointed for a second... but clearly he wasn't through with her yet.

His lips went to her ear, kissing it softly. "Are you sure?" he asked in a whisper.

"Mm-hm..." Julie nodded weakly.

R's other hand slipped from her leg over to her belly, making little patterns over her skip as he very slowly trailed down. "Give in..." he whispered, sending hundreds of tiny shivers over her increasingly heated skin. When he felt her stop resisting him, he smiled. "I win..." he grinned. R blinked in surprise when she grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked him down to kiss her. She kissed him with everything she had, her tongue dominating his mouth, leaving him breathless and utterly under her spell. His hold on her loosened and he gave in to her. Part of him knew she was taking advantage of _him _this time, though really, he couldn't care at the moment. When she did that, she could do whatever she wanted to him, move him the way she wanted.

When the haze wore off, he found himself laying on his back with a very triumphant Julie sitting on top of him. "Nope, _I _win," Julie smirked back. "Come on," she pat his chest fondly. "Get up!" she said cheerfully.

"I'm already up..." R grumbled playfully, making Julie laugh.

They got up and went to get ready for the day, taking turns in the shower to avoid temptation, despite R's protests that he'd be good. Julie didn't have to wear anything special at the moment, a shirt and jean combo, since she would be putting on her dress a little later. Despite not having a lot and having to scavenge for supplies, Nora had managed to find an impressive dress that could be used as a wedding gown. And so Julie sat on the couch, waiting for R to finish getting dressed, eager to see what Kevin and the boys had found for him. Julie had just decided she'd get up and put on a record when the bathroom door opened. She whirled around and grinned at the sight that met her eyes.

"I know it's not a tux or anything but..." R walked in wearing black slacks, black dress shoes, a dark gray shirt, a black sports coat and a red tie. It wasn't a tuxedo but he still looked amazing in it. Crisp, sharp, and ready for action.

"Wow... I... _wow_!" Julie was momentarily speechless. He looked positively edible! Strapping! Sharp! Sexy! You name it, that's how he looked! "I think it looks great!" She grinned, eying him appreciatively.

"I'll say! R, way to crank up the heat in the room!" Nora chipped in with an appreciative smile of her own.

"Nora! Where'd you come from?" Julie asked, watching her friend stroll into the apartment.

"The apartment was unlocked. I just walked in, hadn't you heard me knock?"

"I guess I was a little distracted..." Julie smiled, her gaze flicking back to her future husband. R caught Julie staring and gave her a tiny smirk, lowering his head a little to shadow his eyes. His suggestive look told her everything she needed to know about how he would reward her for her kind words. Julie shivered and bit her lip, smiling at him longingly.

"Whoa there! Quite undressing each other with your eyes! Save it for the wedding night!" Nora teased, making her friends blush predictable. "Hey, aren't you two like not supposed to be seeing each other or something?" She questioned.

"Really? That sounds lame..." R muttered.

"Go on, you'll see her at the wedding," Nora smirked. "And then have her all to yourself for a couple days after it..."

"Ah- right..." R blushed but smiled, agreeing, then left them, deciding he'd go find Kevin or M and see what he could do to help.

"Nora, you need to get a leash for your dirty mind," Julie sighed.

"No way! It likes to run free, my friend! You should try it one day, it's liberating," Nora grinned.

"You're a bad influence on me," Julie crossed her arms and put on a false brooding face. "_And _on R!"

"R is saying dirty things now?" Nora's eyes widened and then began to laugh whole-heartedly. "Oh my gosh! I'd kill to hear that! I bet he blushes for every word he says!" she laughed.

"Oh stop it," Julie snickered. "It's not that bad," she shook her head. "Actually, he's getting pretty good at it. I think M's been a bad influence on him too," she shrugged. Julie was not about to admit just how good he had gotten at it. She would not admit to her just how much his words sparked a fire within her, a fire that drove her mad with desire for him. Oh no, she didn't need Nora to have that much ammunition against her! The woman teased her enough as it is!

"Oh please, just because Marcus has a great sense of humor too, you say he's a bad influence," Nora stuck her tongue out childishly.

"So how are things between you and him going?" Julie's brow rose.

"They're pretty good I guess..." she trailed off. " Um, anyway, it's amazing how old he looked when he was a zombo', huh?" she mentioned, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, didn't know he had brown hair! Not much of it on his head but that beard is sure bright," Julie smirked. "Have you two even kissed yet? I can't imagine it must be easy with all that hair in the way," she teased. Hey, if Nora could make her life difficult, so could she!

"No... we uh, haven't..." Nora blushed. She and M had been becoming closer over the months, very good friends, but it never seemed to get anywhere further. M had insisted the age barrier shouldn't be crossed. Nora had argued he wasn't even two decades older than her... but the argument had sounded just as silly when she said it. Still, wasn't age just a number? She would be twenty-eight soon, almost thirty! So what if he was in his forties? That wasn't so old! Right? Right! They were both adults, so it shouldn't matter. Now if only she could figure out a way of getting that through his stubborn head!

"You in there, Nora?" Julie's brow rose at the sudden silence from her friend.

"Sorry, yeah," Nora nodded. "Come on, let's go get you ready!"

"Nora, the wedding's not until two!" Julie sighed, but let her friend tug her along.

"It's almost ten..." Nora shot back. "You should have been awake at seven!"

"Now that's just crazy-talk! It's the weekend AND there's no salvage runs scheduled today. That's way too early," Julie mentioned. She and Nora made their way to the house where most of the preparations on Julie would be done. Julie had refused more than a handful of people to be in there to help, not wanting to make such a big fuss over this. The wedding would be held in the baseball stadium that was in the process of getting decorated.

"Too early? It's practically noon! Unless of course you and R hadn't had much sleep last night..." Nora winked.

"We were all tired last night, Nora," Julie rolled her eyes, smiling playfully. "We fell asleep as soon as we got home, and you know it..."

"Yeah, I know, I'd just giving you a hard time," Nora smiled back.

"When are you not?"

"Hey, I take exception to that," Nora stuck her tongue out childishly again.

"Hi," Julie nodded to someone who greeted her on their way. "Let's get this over with," Julie said. She was excited about her wedding, it was every little girls dream to have a big wedding and get married to their prince charming, but she didn't like all the special attention being thrown on her. It mad her feel self-conscious and reminded her of her past and how much she felt like she didn't deserve any of this. She could only imagine how uncomfortable it was making R as well! They both had 'skeletons in their closets', what a perfect match, eh?

"Jules, quit brooding, you'll give yourself wrinkles," Nora teased. Two hours of make up, getting Julie's rebellious hair to cooperate and final touch-ups, she was ready to get her dress on.

"Wow! Where'd you find this?" Julie gawked at the very pretty white dress. Mostly white, anyway. They'd have to get some bleach for it, right now she just needed to try it on and get it to fit her better. Fortunately, Martinez knew how to resew things and would be coming by later.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out! Later though, lots more to do!" Nora told her. It was an hour later that Julie found herself looking into the mirror at the beautiful transformation Nora had done for her. She looked like a fairytale princess, ready for the ball! "I'm all done here!" Nora grinned. "Don't move, I'm going to go find Susan! Then I have some managing to do. See you later, okay?" Nora beamed.

"Thank you so much, Nora," Julie grinned back.

"See you at the wedding!" Nora jogged off. "And don't pick at the seams!" her disconnected voice said from down the hall. Julie shook her head in amusement and stared into the reflection of the dusty window. The dress was a little long and she didn't have a bust quite so hefty... but it was still very nice on her. She was getting married. She was getting MARRIED! She still couldn't believe it. She had thought about it a little with Perry, but it had never come up. When he started to distance himself from her, Julie had lost hope that she'd ever start a life with someone. Then all of this happened and she was now getting married to the former zombie that had... well, killed her former boyfriend. It was morbid and tragically funny, though not. But it was the way things had to be, the only way that the world could heal and everything new and wonderful could begin again. Julie was still a little sad that Perry was gone, but she had forgiven R long ago. She had accepted that it was his and Perry's fate to end up the way they did. Perry had died so that R could live. As sad as that was, it was as simple as that. But now was not the time to think about those things though. Now was a time for happiness and celebration!

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the open door. "You look beautiful, sweetheart," Martinez grinned at the bride to be. She walked in with a little bag, most likely containing everything the older woman would need to fix up Julie's dress.

"I feel silly... I mean, where did Nora even find this thing?" Julie blushed, glancing down at her simple yet surprisingly elegant mostly white dress.

"Does it matter? The point is you're getting married today and you're in an actual wedding dress!" Martinez all but gushed.

"I guess... I kinda wish they could have found a tux for R though," Julie smiled, shrugging lightly.

"Yes, I bet he would look sharp in one. The suit they found for him isn't bad either though, right? I haven't seen it."

"I suppose it is," Julie grinned. She didn't want to tell the older woman that it didn't really matter _what _R wore... or didn't wear. He would always look great in anything. Especially in nothing at all though. She blushed at her dirty thoughts and shook them away. Time and place, time and place! The older woman was the closest thing R had to a mother and it was kind of awkward talking to her about how attractive R was. Fortunately, Martinez wasn't blind to this and said no more. "He finally chose a name," Julie smiled.

"He did?" Martinez asked in surprise, pulling the pins and pieces of fabric she would need from her bag.

"Yeah. He says when people start documenting stuff again he wants a proper name," Julie shrugged, moving the way Martinez indicated. "Ryan Bailey," Julie smiled fondly. She blinked in confusion when Martinez suddenly stilled, her eyes wide. "What is it?" Julie frowned in concern.

"Um, no, it's nothing... I just... it sounds familiar, that's all..." Martinez shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said quickly and smile. "Let's get you ready!" Julie didn't look convinced but didn't say anything more. A few hours later, Julie's dress was ready, everything was prepared and the wedding could begin. It wasn't a traditional wedding as the only priest they had was sick and all the way in Goldman Dome... so John had volunteered to marry them off. He was the leader of their community, important events such as this fell upon him. Besides, he wanted to do it, wanted to be a further part of his daughter's life.

And so R and Julie stood in the center of the stadium, around the community who came to see them wed and among the beautiful decorations. It was fortunate that the large baseball stadium was large enough to hold nearly everyone of the community. Some of the soldiers had to stay behind to continue to protect the city. R and Julie held hands, smiling widely at the man when stood in front of them. John quieted the people down and took a breath. "R, do you take my daughter, Julie Grigio, who I love more than anything on this God forsaken planet, as your wife?" He began, giving R a pointed look.

R nodded in understanding. "Yes," he said immediately, and smiled down at Julie, who grinned back.

John repressed the urge to roll his eyes, mindful of the people there... but the didn't mean he couldn't still have his fun. "Julie, do you take this punk as your husband?" He smirked.

"Dad!" Julie hissed incredulously. "_Yes_, I most certainly _do_ take 'this punk' as my husband..." There was a bit of laughter from the people in the bleachers. Some of Kevin's friends who were technically savvy had managed to rig the speakers, so that everyone could listen in on the ceremony.

"Hey..." R mumbled, smiling at the playfulness. He was still a little embarrassed by so many people with their eyes on them, on him, but he was a little more used to it now after being the center of attention during many of the trips to reach out to other communities. It had been difficult, he had to get over a lot of self-conscious ticks, but in the end it helped. It still didn't stop him from blushing though.

"Then you're married," John shrugged at the blank stares people gave him. "I'm sorry I don't know the right words to say, but I will say this. I can't think of anyone who would be a more perfect match than these two people here. I hope God sees that too," he muttered the last bit. "So yeah, as far as I'm concerned, you're both married. I guess you can go ahead and kiss..." John grumbled. R and Julie grinned and kissed. They parted after a moment, not wanting to make a big spectacle of it, blushing at all the cheering around them.

After the very short ceremony, those who could stayed for the reception party. There were chairs and tables set up and people helped move more in. There still wasn't a whole lot of food to have a big feast with half of the population of the city, but there was enough to have a good meal. What there was plenty of, that was probably what most people were most interested in, was cake. Six large cakes had been baked by volunteers, large enough for everyone to have a slice, including those who could not be there.

Like months ago, at the celebration to honor R's efforts to save people's lives and even keep their leader safe, R sat at a table with Julie by his side. People walked up to the table, congratulating them, chatting amiable with them, and honoring them. Unlike last time, though, R was a little more used to the attention now. But like last time, he was itching to get this over with to spend some time with Julie alone. Sure, it wasn't like they didn't do that already, but tonight was special. The first night that they would be married. They were husband and wife now, not just friends, not just boyfriend and girlfriend, they were more than that.

R couldn't believe this was all happening. Half a year ago he was nothing. He was a lumbering, dead idiot with not a hope for the future and a million thoughts racing through his mind that he couldn't get out. It took one moment, one singular act of impulse, of fate, to completely change everything. Change him, change the people around him, change the world. It wasn't unrealistic that he was a little overwhelmed. He had surpassed his limitations, experienced a rebirth, fallen in love and had the woman of his dreams fall for him as well... it was really happening. So yeah, this was special. This was something new and amazing. He couldn't wait to start his new life with his Julie. So forgive him for being a little impatient!

R's foot thumped against the floor with excess energy, with impatience and tension. He stilled when he felt Julie's hand on his knee. They shared a look. And so he endured the rest of the party, though tension was making it difficult for him to find interest in food or even friends around them. His whole body was tuned toward Julie, excited like a puppy about to get a treat. Only this treat, would be far more gratifying, far more special. When the party was finally over, John glared at R one last time for old time's sake, making sure he knew that John was still very much going to keep an eye on him, before waving his hand, giving them the signal that they could escape.

And escape they surely did.

They all but ran back to the apartment, laughing deliriously as they went. "We're married!" Julie laughed, her hands bunching the dress around her so she could run easier.

"I know!" R joined her in elated laughter. They didn't even make it two feet inside the lobby before their hands were on each other, their mouths crushed. Glee and desire resonated between them. It was fortunate that either everyone was still out enjoying the after parties, helping to clean up, or asleep. The halls were deserted for a moment. They stumbled up the stairs, nearly tripping over themselves and laughing at the foolishness that had gotten into them.

"I suppose we have to _consummate _our marriage now?" Julie grinned, walking backwards, backing up from him as he 'chased' her down the hall.

Like so many times before, R slipped on like a glove the side of him that drove Julie wild. "I guess we do," he smiled back with a little shrug, playfully backing her up against a wall in the hallway of his apartment. "It's tradition, right?" His eyes were slightly hooded, his tone a little deeper. His hands ran over her shoulders and down her arms gently. One of his hands paused over her hip, while the other continued on its way. He moved closer, his ears trained on the sound around them, making sure they were alone, even if distraction was making it difficult to focus.

"That's right," Julie nodded in fake seriousness, wrapping her arm around his neck while the other rested on his chest. R smiled and pressed himself flush against her, his hand sliding down her to take her leg and lift it up and around him. Julie braced herself against him and hopped up, straddling his waist. R pushed her gently against the wall, like he had done months ago when they were still 'dating'. He knew exactly what to do this time though... Pressing himself firmly into her, her ground his hips, making sure she knew how much he wanted her. "God, R, you're getting too good at this," Julie groaned, her head falling back against the wall.

"Always room for... improvement..." R moaned, bunching her dress up around her so less was in the way.

Julie's legs tightened around him and through the haze of pleasure, she heard footsteps nearing them. "We should head... inside..." she suggested. R simply smiled and opened his door, carrying his _wife _inside with him. Kicking the door shut he carried her to the bedroom, then set her down. His arms went around her and while he cupped her cheek, kissing her lovingly, his other hand slipped behind her and slowly pulled the zipper down. His hand followed, down, down, further until he caressed the curves his fingers met. Julie stepped out of her dress and pushed his jacket off, undoing his tie while he worked his belt off. His pants fell soon after and he kicked out of them. "Julie..?" R blinked in surprise when she backed off from him slightly, only to grab his briefs and yank them down.

"Ah!" R gasped. "Gently!" he blushed.

"Forgot how sensitive you were, sorry," Julie winked. Her hand trailed down his deliciously toned body, mimicking his soft movements down, further down until her hand brushed against what he had to offer her.

"You'll... pay..." R moaned, his legs shaking with each stroke she made.

"Oh really?" Julie smiled, reaching up with her other hand to pull him in for a kiss. Their tongues fought for supremacy, like many times before, though neither looking to win this particular battle.

"J-Julie..." R gasped and groaned when she pulled away. He opened his eyes and they were as dark and plotting as Julie had ever seen. It sent shivers of thrill through her. R grabbed her and kissed again, walking her backwards toward the bed.

"What about..?" Julie blinked in confusion after they pulled away, glancing down at herself. She was still in her bra and panties, but R shook his head and guided her to the bed. They stumbled onto it. R crawled over her, 'pinning' her underneath him. He leaned down kissing her gingerly before pulling away slightly to head to the spot he knew drove her crazy. "You might need a bigger bed sometime soon," she grinned, her eyes shutting in bliss.

"Eventually..." R mumbled distractedly, his mouth already pressing soft kisses on her exposed collar. Julie ran her fingers through his hair with one hand while the other brushed over his firm shoulders. She gasped when his kisses led down. He stopped by her bra and smiled when she gave him a curious look. R nuzzled her, his eyes still on her's. Julie sat up a little, reaching back and pulling it off. Now all that stood between them were her green panties. She lay back down and raised her brow at him, smiling when he blushed slightly. Almost half a year and the littlest things could still make him blush. His shyness didn't last long, however...

Julie arched off the bed when hot mouth moved over her breast, taking in a taut rosy bud and flicking his tongue over it in a deliberate motion, his eyes still on her's. "_Jesus_!" Julie gasped in pleasure, one of her hands found its way to his shoulder and dug into him while the other clutched the bed sheets beneath them. While one of his hands teased her other breast, the other hand slipped further down her body, playing with the band of her panties suggestively. With this simple act he nearly drove her over the edge, she was on fire and he knew it.

"Easy," R smiled, placing a hand on her bare stomach and gently pushing her back onto the bed. Julie could almost swear his hand left a fiery red mark on her skin. In the past, R wasn't this dominant, preferring to let Julie make most of the decisions if she wanted to. Since then they had a _lot _of practice and he had figured out that she liked it when he took on a more assertive approach. So he had been doing more of that lately and he had been getting very good at it, at least according to Julie. She in turn rewarded him, thoroughly. This time, though, it almost seemed like he was teasing her more than usual. It was almost as much as she could take.

"R, _Now,_" Julie commanded him, earning a soft laugh from him. The soft vibration of his laughter against her skin sent her shuddering again.

"Your wish is my command," R mumbled. "But first..." before he went to obey her, his hand slipped under, between her thighs, and began caressing her arousal achingly slowly. Tight little circles that had her arch her body further, pushing against his hand. R smiled lovingly and kissed her deeply, muffling her moan of pleasure as he took his time, making sure she burned for him before he gave into her. This wasn't so easy on him either though, he ached for her, was hard and ready and this was killing him... but all he did, he did for her pleasure. Besides, he had to pay her back for this morning!

Julie's grip on his shoulder tightening. Her heart raced in her ribcage and her throat dry. This was definitely not the first time he purposefully teased her, and it made her insane with need each time. R had always been a very quick study, he had taken to finding out exactly what Julie responded to the most and exploited those little spots, little touches. He had become a pro at it. When he slipped a finger in, she almost lost it right there, but he pulled away moments just before. Pulling away from the kiss, Julie grabbed at his hair roughly, pulling him closer. "R, quit stalling..." she growled in his ear. She felt him smile against her skin as he nuzzled her. She almost groaned in disappointment when he pulled his hand from between her legs. Her whole body ached for him and knew that. R hooked his thumb under the band of her underwear and pulled them off. The rush to get the packet of condom was a frenzy and they groaned in exasperation when the packet slipped out of their hands. Snatching another they tried again and this time found purchase.

Julie bit her lip in anticipation and let him wrap her legs around his middle. R kissed her again, letting his hands slip down the sides of her legs, pushing them up as he pressed his body closer. Once her legs were secure R braced himself on the bed. He rolled into her slightly, grinding against her body just as he had done before... though this time there was nothing in between them, just raw need that raged to be satisfied. They moaned in unison, every fiber of their being radiating pleasure. And then he slipped in, making them gasp in euphoric relief. Julie lifted herself up as she took him in. She let out the breath she was holding and pushed herself up with him, joining his hips with hers until they were nearly synchronized, letting their instincts take control of their bodies as they moved together. Their bodies rocked with practiced movements, heightened by the pleasurable torture they each endured, though one more than the other.

Sliding his hands over her quivering body, R leaned in, his tongue making love to her mouth as his body worshiped her's. Whispers of love and desire filtered through the electrically charged air between them. Soon their movements became erratic, their slow and smooth flow interrupted by the impossible fiery burn building between them. R felt himself getting closer and knew he would arrive at his climax before her... so he helped her. Their kissing intensified as R slipped a free down where their bodies met. He found the little nub he was looking for and continued to give it the attention he had been doing earlier. It did the trick.

"Ah..! R!" Julie's arms tightened around him, her legs pulling him closer, harder against him. The repeated stroked over sensitive, hot flesh teeming with desire shot electric, white hot pleasure through their bodies. Each touch, each kiss, each amount of friction forcing shouts of exhilaration from their rough throats. R held in for as long as he could, and as soon as she moaned breathlessly, her body clenching and tightening around him, he finally let himself go, giving it all he had to match her. Shuddering and gasping, panting for breath and moaning in pleasure, they gave in and surrendered themselves to the shock of ecstasy.

R collapsed atop her, only half-aware that he should maintain some of his weight off her as he panted for breath. They lay still, absorbing the delicious aftershock of their union. Their first time as a married couple, and it was- "Amazing..." Julie mumbled against his shoulder. She stroked the nape of his neck, her arms around him, pulling him further against him, not caring if he rested his full weight on her. She kissed his shoulder and neck, basking in the remaining seconds before they were forced to break their connection. R forced herself off, pulling her with him and maneuvering in the small bed so that they lay as close to side-by-side as they could. They took advantage of the small bed to press closer, their noses brushing.

"I think we set a new record," R blushed. And there he was, the wolf had become a cute puppy once again. Julie grinned and kissed his nose, snuggling against him.

"Hmm..." she sighed. "Yeah..." she paused and then smirked, looking up at him again. "Want to see if we can break it again..?" she grinned, shivering again when the animal in R, the side of him that made Julie tremble with desire reemerged once again, darkening his eyes, the puppy taking a backseat once more.

"Oh yes..." R's alluring lips twitched up into an inviting smirk. "There's _always_ room for improvement..." he repeated, his grin stretched into a toothy, wolfish grin.

_The End._

* * *

**End A/N: **Just so I haven't made this any more clear, this happens _after_ Consequences! Okay? Hope ya'll are happy! I wasn't planning on writing this! But since I love you people so much I decided to give you a gift! :) Took me entirely too wrong to write it! Sorry about that! So! Cold shower, anyone? I hope this wasn't too graphic, I tried to tone it down and make it tasteful!

Please note: I had a sequel to Consequences planned, a real one, a good long one, I even finished the outline... unfortunately, due to my stories being stolen all the time, I've decided to stop writing fan fiction. I'm going to focus on novels of my own. I may return to writing fan fiction in the future, but not any time soon. I'm sorry for those of you wanting a sequel. I cherish all of your feedback to my work and love when you enjoy it. Thanks.


End file.
